ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku Jr(Dragon Ball: The New Hero's)
' Goku Jr' is the descendant of Goku and he appears in my online fan-fiction Dragon Ball: The New Hero's. He is one the new Hero's that protect the Earth. He is the best friend to Galrick,Uub Jr and Vegeta Jr. Biography Goku Jr is a 12 year old who is the great-grandson of Pan. He is also a descendant of Goku and his family. Goku Jr's origins are not fully known. We know Pan is his great-grandmother but his great-grandfather Pan's spouse is unknown his grandparents and parents are unknown as well. Goku Jr was taught martial arts by Pan he also knows how to use his Ki for many different things but mostly fighting wise. Goku Jr lives with Pan but also visits Dende's Lookout every once and a while just for fun. Appearance Goku Jr appears to look a lot like his ancestor Goku. He sports the same karate gi his ancestor Goku use to wear a century ago. But he also has his own outfit. Goku Jr has a red headband wrapped around his forehead. He has Goku's old karate gi on but underneath has a greenish-light blue T-Shirt he has baggy pants that has rips in them and red boots that has some gold on them in different desgins. He also has red wrist bands. Like some Saiyans his appearance changes when he goes SSJ. Personality Goku Jr has a personality a lot like Goku similiar to Galrick and Uub but not that much the same. He at first thought he was a big weakling but didnt realize how strong he really was. Later on he has a sense of justice and a heroic personality and has a spirited and happy and some times gullible personality.﻿ Training Saga﻿ Goku Jr appears in this Saga. In this Saga Goku Jr is first seen on Dende's Lookout with Vegeta Jr and Uub Jr. They all meet Galrick their and soon become friends with them. When they are informed by Dende that a deadly threat is headed to Earth that will appear in a months time they then begin training very hard within a 30 days period. Goku Jr trained with Vegeta Jr during that time. ﻿ Power Levels: Goku Jr: 100,000,000 SSJ Goku Jr: 5,000,000,000 Skills and Techniques Kamehameha- Goku Jr uses this technique quite frequently in this series. He learned it from his grandmother Pan. Ki Blast- Goku Jr has complete mastery over this skill just like the others do. Ki Sense- Goku Jr fully mastered this skill. Transformations Super Saiyan Goku Jr first achieved this form after seeing his dear friends almost be killed by Lord Yao and his gang. He then transformed and attacked Lord Yao in a fit of rage and killed him and his gang ran off in fear. Goku Jr later mastered this form. As he was seen fighting Vegeta Jr in this form.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Good Category:New Generation Z Fighters Category:Human Category:Saiyans Category:Character invented by Wikian13000